fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikael Stratus
Mikael Stratus '(マイケルストラそう,Mikaeru Sutoraso) is an S-Class Mage from the same Dark Guild like Lucilia Shirai . Mikael formerly is a student who was named as '''Lisa , '''she study in an unnamed school and was among the Bullied Student. After she was done with her study, she decided to become a Dark Mage after discovered Take Over and become extremely excel at using it. Mikael is very fond of Fairy Tale story and even named her Take Over's skill as a tribute to Fairy Tale Fable. This was later taken as her trademark line, which is, "It's Story (Battle) Time!". Note that "Mikael Stratus" was just a Code-Name given to her by her Guild Master. Appearance Despite becoming an extremely strong Dark Mage, Mikael have problem describing her apppearance due to Take Over which caused her to have multiple appearances. But when describing about her Battle Outifts, it was rather easy. Mikael's general outifts were simple and attractive, it is consisted of many black and purple matching. As for the upper parts, Mikael wears a stylish black-purple bikini and have a pair of long gloves on both hand. While in lower parts, she wears a panties which cover small parts of her lower body. In addition for that, she have a another long black boots with some purple design. A small black flower can also be seen between her hair and ear. This outfits was a great help to her, she can temporarily caught the attention of male foes and attack them by using her "Kick Of The Tale". Mikael can moves freely while in this gear and become a master acrobat. As for her younger days as "Lisa" , Mikael wears a grey long-sleeves jacket with some dark shade and a red ribbon for some decorations. She has a long light blue hair which reached her waist part with some typical haircuts style. She also ties a blue rubber band in a feminine style for her hair and could be seen at the right side of her face. Mikael possess a name tag with "Lisa" jotted down on it , she doesn't remember anything about her being "Lisa" and started to think that she have an amnesia after dashing through the school hallway and finally slip after stepping on a wet floor, something which she consider as "true" after asking her roommates. Personality Unlike a typical Dark Mage, she is rather seemingly "nice-evil" type of person. Depicted some sassy behavior in public, but in a polite way. Due to being bullied when she is in school, she likes to torture an opponent in a battle and taunted them , she says this was just a thing for her to play with and the target shouldn't be concerned about it , showing her somehow "I don't care" personality. Awkwardly, she have a huge fondness towards Fairy Tale Fable despite being a Dark Mage, but this was not a huge problem to her guild members as the Dark Guild she resides in was not about Personality either. She enjoyed to refer herself as the "De Luxe One" to her guildmates, indicating that she is flawless and the others were powerless or simply said, inferior, which leads the Dark Mage to denote Mikael as "Lilith Queen". Though arrogance, she speaks in a nice-manner and polite way , something which clearly safe her from suffering her master's wrath. In battle, she still brings her obssession towards Fairy Tale and oftenly names her spells as a tribute to the Fairy Tale Story she have read. Mikael likes to use her trademark line , "It's Story Time", before a battle which means she is not holding back against him or her. Once she win, she would say, "The Next Time You Battle, It Will Be A Study Time" , but when she loses, "I think I should read more stories" and dissapears from the battlefield. She tends to use original spells and use a rather unique way to cast it. Sometimes, Mikael likes to tease her opponent with her "teaching" segment, saying that they're weak and need to train more , furthermore, she keep "trains" her foes when in a battle , pleading herself to only shows interest with a strong opponent. Before she become a Dark Mage, she is rather a sweet and shy student. Oftenly get herself bullied by the mean girls for being nerdy and no-style in their point of views. According to her apprentice , Lucilia Shirai , Mikael was given the code-name "Lisa" by the Magic Council during her tenure in the school. The school was located somewhere in a demilitarized area in Fiore. If Mikael Stratus were about to met again with the students whom always demoralize her during her study, she would denigrate them all and make sure they don't want to live in the world anymore. She used to be a dilettante of both Music and Arts in her school rather than just reading a whole 200 pages book of Fairy Tale story in her class. History Mikael was once a girl named '''Lisa ', she study in an unnamed school and become the bully target due to her "amnesia". According to her, she never knew about her real self and believed that she has an amnesia. There is one time when one of her classmate calls her a "Magic Council's Failed Project" , but she never understand this word and continue her habit of reading Fairy Tale in class. After graduating from the school, she discovered a book about Take Over while packing her thing inside her rooms and leaves with it. After discovering the Take Over and read whole book about it. She started to trains the magic and become a master of it after 3 years, by that time, she was already 20 years old. One day, when her appartment's room mate saw her transforming into her "Take Over : Lilith" , she screams in terror and causes the other residents to attack her. As a result, she used her "Red Eyes Of The Lilith" and accidently murdered them all. Once done, she went into a remote forest and met with another Dark Mage who planned to invites her to join his guild. From that day forward, she becomes a full-fledged S-Class Dark Mage and grew stronger by year. Synopsis Magic And Abilities Physical 'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant ': Despite not being in her Take Over form, Mikael has shown a decent skills in street fight. She also take some martial arts after graduating from her school, thus, increasing her profiencecy in Hand-To-Hand Combatant. She is able to apply a take down to an adult twice her size and strong enough to fend off a pack of wolves without using magic. Increased by her Mastery Acrobat skill, Mikael could perform an agile and speedy attack in a blink of eyes. Though her punch and kick doesn't send someone flying through a wall, she could perform multiple combo's attack and deal some damage to people with above-average durability. Adding some versatility in her ways of combat, she uses her "Feminine Style" and some dirty technique when fighting in direct combat. *'''Feminine 'Style ': A form of "style" which was created by Mikael herself, it was used to deal with forward opponent. When using the style, she becomes flexible and oftenly use some interesting stance such as back-bend or back flip to dodge an attack. Due to her flexiblity, she can easily perform this type without a single injury. Proves for the effectiveness of this style is when Mikael were able to use a basic take-down with her leg and deal more damage rather than using hand. According to Mikael, this style focuses on the use slap, kick and take down, with some agility were used to perform it. Along with flexiblity. Relationship Lucilia Shirai : First meeting each other when Lucilia first joined the Dark Guild some point in year X776 , Mikael received the order from her Guild Master to train the younger girl and took her as an apprentice. Though they was not relatively close, these two girls still fight for one another as both of them were planning to use each other for their own secret plan in the future without knowing it. As a result, Mikael Stratus shows somehow a fake affection to her as a teacher while the latter did the same thing to her as well. Something which is amusing for their Guild Master as he knows what they are planning to. Quotes "The Hell did you just say? I am not a satan, I am Devil" - Mikael showing her stupidity , in a polite way "Those who doesn't believe in Fairy Tale is the trash, haters" ''- Mikael protecting her believes for Fairy Tale ''"You and You, do you like Fairy Tale? I am a huge fan" - Mikael asking Michelle Valance and Esmeralda "So what? I might be a Devil, but there's nothing wrong with me liking childish story" - Mikael's normal traits Trivia *She has a boyish name, both front and last name. *The author planned to make her as a male character at first. *Mikael is the author strongest FEMALE character. And it was valid. *Her appearance is based off varios character from Date A Live. **Inverse Tobiichi Origami **Unknown Character **Spirit Tobiichi Origami *Mikael loves Onigiri and Sushi very much , and eats them while reading aesop fable. *Her theme song would be Today Was A Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift *Her stats are : *Her last Code-Name nearly look the same like Strauss. **Note : Her last code-name is taken from Trish Stratus. *She share the same personality like the author's cousin. *This character was dedicated to all bullies victim out there. *"Mikael Stratus" was just a Code-Name, her previous name is Lisa. *Darkness-Make was approved by Perchan. *Take Over : Devil was the strongest form of Mikael Stratus' Take Over Gallery File:Angel_Power.jpeg|Take Over : Angel File:TakeOver;Princess.jpeg|Take Over : Princess TakeOver;Queen.jpeg|Take Over : Queen TakeOver;Lilith.jpeg|Take Over : Lilith File:TakeOver;Devil.jpeg|Take Over : Devil Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Take Over User